


Planning for Eighteen Years in Four

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Kylux Plus One [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Short fic of Kylo working out how Padmé is going to age. Hux checks his work while Kylo makes tea for his tired love.





	Planning for Eighteen Years in Four

**Author's Note:**

> While working on the next (real) chapter, I realized that it might be helpful if I outlined Padmé's age timeline for you guys. I already had it worked out so I wrote a quick fic around it. Enjoy!

It was late and all Hux wanted to do was sleep as he trudged into his quarters. The light was on at forty percent in the sitting room and Kylo was sitting on the couch. Surrounding him were two data pads and his calligraphy set. 

“What are you doing?” Hux mumbled. 

“You're back,” Kylo replied, setting his lap desk aside and standing up. 

He kissed Hux’s cheek and embraced him. “Long shift?” 

“Very,” Hux admitted. 

“Sit down, I’ll make you some tea,” Kylo offered, kissing Hux's forehead. 

“Love you,” Hux agreed. 

He sat down while Kylo walked to the kitchenette. 

“What are you doing and why are you doing it on paper?” Hux called in a loud whisper, so as to not wake Padmé. 

“I’m trying to predict how Padmé will age, based off Satorian agricultural reports,” Kylo replied. 

Hux frowned and nodded in approval. Padmé had turned one two months ago, and they had noticed her accelerated growth rate half-way through the first month. Knowing how she was going to continue to develop would be essential from here on in. 

“I think I've got it worked out,” Kylo added, “but I need to check my numbers again.”

“A datapad could do that for you,” Hux teased. 

“There’s something about  _ actually writing _ that I find relaxing,” Kylo returned. 

_ “To each their own,”  _ Hux thought as he pulled Kylo’s lap desk to him. 

Hux looked over Kylo’s work and the agriculture reports and smirked. “You can’t remember that fourteen months if a year and two months?” he teased Kylo. 

“Why do people measure the ages of infants in months, not years?” Kylo replied, exasperated. 

Hux shook his head. “I can't find an  _ obvious _ error in your work,” he admitted. 

“Thanks, love,” Kylo smiled, carrying in a cup of Tarine tea. 

“Welcome,” Hux replied, kissing Kylo’s cheek and taking the tea from him. 

 

_ Year 2 (age: 1) _

_ 1 months: 14 months (1 year 2 months) _

_ 2 months: 16 months (1 year 4 months) _

_ 3 months: 18 months (1 year 6 months) _

_ 4 months: 20 months (1 year 8 months) _

_ 5 months: 22 months (1 years 10 months) _

_ 6 months: 24 months (2 years)  _

_ 7 months: 2 years 3 months _

_ 8 months: 2 years 6 months _

_ 9 months: 2 years 9 months _

_ 10 months: 3 years _

_ 11 months: 3 years 3 months _

_ 12 months: 3 years 6 months _

_ Year 3 (Age 3.5)   _

_ 1 months: 3 years 9 months _

_ 2 months: 4 years  _

_ 3 months: 5 years _

_ 4 months: 6 years _

_ 5 months: 7 years  _

_ 6 months: 8 years _

_ 7 months: 9 years _

_ 8 months: 10 years  _

_ 9 months: 11 years _

_ 10 months:  12 years _

_ 11 months: 13 years  _

_ 12 months: 13 years 2 months _

_ Year 4 _

_ 1 months: 13 years 4 months _

_ 2 months: 13 years 6 months _

_ 3 months:  13 years 8 months _

_ 4 months: 14 years _

_ 5 months: 14.5 years  _

_ 6 months: 15 years _

_ 7 months: 15.5 years _

_ 8 months: 16 years _

_ 9 months: 16.5 years _

_ 10 months: 17 years _

_ 11 months: 17.5 years _

_ 12 months: 18 years _

 


End file.
